Cars 2: Find Me
by Lmqcrazii95
Summary: Just a story I thought of that came to me from a dream. Weird huh?
1. What A Day Off

**Hhhhhheeelllllooooo!!! I'm gonna get back to Her New Dream after this, k? K. Now...you know whats the weird thing about this? This is gonna sound kinda stupid to you, but...i once had this REALLY weird dream, that I was at the movies with my friends watching Cars in 3D! lo0ol, right? Anyways, today I thought, "Hmm, maybe I can make a story about that!". Well, I'm not gonna make a story about my WHOLE dream, 'cause only a little bit of it had me actually watching and paying attention to the movie. Here's that part, you'll see it in one of the chapters I'll make later:**

**"Hey, wuts that?" Mater said pointing at a big pile of dirt.**

**"It's nothing Mater," Said an annoyed Lightning. "It's just stupid rocks piled on a stupid dirt hill. Now let's keep moving."**

**Weird, huh? Ok, enough with me blabbing. I...had a dream...(Laughs) sorry, I couldn't help it! XD**

It was an average day. Today was everyone's day off from work. So since there were no customers, almost everyone went out for a while. Everyone except for Lightning McQueen and Sally. They were still at town and were about to go for a drive pretty soon. First, they were at Flo's fueling up and talking,

"So, what do you wanna do after we take a drive?" Lightning asked.

"Mmmm, I don't know." Sally said. "Maybe we can just...take another one!"

They both laughed. _Ding Ding! Ding Ding! _Meaning they were done being fueled up.

"Beat ya there!" Sally said racing in front of him to the forest.

"Oh no you don't!" he said laughing chasing after her.

The two started racing through the forest laughing and chasing one another. Passing through the forest going pass the waterfall going up the mountain and heading for the Wheel Well. They started to stare out the edge of the cliff, looking at the open beauty. But mostly, Lightning was looking at Sally. The sun reflecting on her, showing a beautiful shine. Suddenly, she noticed him staring at her. Embarrassed, he looked away. Sally did a small laugh and kissed Lightning on the cheek. That caused a big smile to go across his face.

The two continued to stare out in space. Sally started to nuzzle Lightning on the side with him doing the same, both smiling. Suddenly, Sally heard a twig snap. She got curious,

"Did you hear that?" she asked Lightning.

"Hear what?" he asked. She hesitated. Then she shrugged.

"Hmm, must of been nothing." she said. Suddenly, she heard another twig snap.

_Calm down Sal, you're probably just hearing things!_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard a car race by behind her.

_Ok, THAT was real!_

"What was that?" Lightning asked.

"I don't know." Sally said sounding a bit nervous. All of a sudden, they both heard 4 engines racing. It was pretty odd because Lightning and Sally were the only ones who stayed home.

"Maybe we should go back to town." Sally said nervously.

"Yeah..." Lightning said with suspicion in his tone. Then the two were started to drive down the mountain. Sally took one last look at the Wheel Well, confusingly. Then she turned away from it and followed Lightning.

Lightning was leading Sally out the mountains, pass the waterfall and they were now driving through the forest slowly. Sally couldn't help but feel like someone was following them.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down... _Sally kept on thinking. Suddenly, the two cars heard a loud engine rev behind them. That scared Sally and wanted her to race away from it, and she did far passing Lightning. Lightning was shocked too and started racing to follow her. They went very fast, that they made it to town in about a minute.

When they got there, they were panting from that fast racing.

"What...was that!?" Sally asked between panting.

"I...have no...idea." Lightning said also panting.

"But that creeped me out man!" Lightning said laughing.

"Yeah. Ditto." Sally said not laughing.

"Let's get a drink." Lightning suggested. He and Sally went over to Flo's to have a can of oil each. Lightning had a couple of sips, but nervous Sally was taking one big sip that made a noise Lightning could notice.

"Sal, you ok?" he asked.

Sally stopped drinking and sighed. "No, I'm not." she said. "Those noises are freaking me out!"

"You don't really have to worry about that Sal. It was probably just a tractor have a breakdown." Lightning said.

"...maybe..." Sally said. She was still suspicious though.

Sally was looking around trying to find any cars besides her and Lightning.

Lightning thought Sally was just getting too scared. He wasn't really scared of anything right now. Suddenly, Sally screamed something at him.

"LOOK OUT!!!" she yelled.

Lightning turned around next to him. Not next to Sally, the other side, where a car was holding a gun pulling the trigger to his face. BAMM! He shot Lightning causing everything for him to go dark...

**Uh-ohssss...**


	2. Stolen

Awhile later, everyone came back from their day off. They saw the whole town destroyed. The workstations had big marks on it from hatchets or something, all of Luigi's tires were either stolen, popped, scraped or knocked down, Red's flowers were destroyed, and everything else was either destroyed but mostly stolen.

"What the heck happened here?" Flo asked.

"Looks like we've been robbed!" Sheriff snapped.

"HOLY CRUD! WUT HAPPENED TA LIGHTNIN'!?" Mater exclaimed. He was looking over at Lightning who was just sitting there for a long time just laying there unconscious with a crack in his eyes (windshield) from the bullet, dents and scratches all over him, all of his tires blown, oil coming from the dents and scratches and almost all of his stickers half peeled off.

"Oh God!" Doc said. All the cars rushed over to him worried about what happened.

"Lightning could die any minute, I have to get him to the clinic." Doc said. "Mater, give me a hand here." (or tire lol)

Mater put him on his tow cable and followed Doc.

--------------------------------

_Lightning? Hey kid, are you ok?_

Lightning slowly opened his eyes. He could barely see with the crack in his windshield. But he did manage to see Doc in front of him, only a blurry image.

"Geez Lightning, what happened?" Doc asked.

"I-I don't really know." Lightning managed to say. "I was just sitting next to Sally, then before I knew it, I was, shot."

"Wait a minute, where **is** Sally?" Doc asked.

Lightning hesitated. What **did **happen to her? Did those guys get her? That was a bad thought for Lightning's mind.

"I...don't know. It was like, a blur."

"Hmm, just stay here and put that icepack on your windshield." Doc said. Then he left the room.

Lightning looked at the icepack next to him. Since his blown tires were replaced with new ones while he was knocked out, he picked it up and put it on his eye. That made him groan from the cold of it. He looked down at the rim of his tire. He felt something caught on it. It was a piece of paper. He took it off and unfolded it. He tried to read clearly trying to ignore the crack in his eyes.

**Dear McQueen,**

** We got your girl, as you may have noticed. If you ever wanna see her again, we have a proposition. If you know where Dead Ford's Creek is, you're lucky. That's where we got her. Since it's a long way from here, we're gonna give you some time. We want to see you at Dead Ford's Creek in 3 days or else we're tying her to an anchor and throwing her in the creek. Oh, and we want you to bring us something. We want you to bring us your girl's ipod. If you don't, she's gonna go for a little swim. Haha.  
**

Lightning's jaw dropped while reading this. Why would they want Sally's **_ipod!?_** They stole everything else in town, what else could they want!? It stung Lightning's eyes when he silently started to cry since it started swelling up the crack there. Some tears were going down on the letter he was still holding smudging some of the words.

Why Sally? They destroyed him, why couldn't they take him? Not Sally. He didn't want one thing to happen to her. He didn't even want one small scratch on her. _Wait, _Lightning thought. _I don't even know where Dead Ford's Creek is!!!  
_More tears were streaming down Lightning's sore eyes. Who was even doing this to Sally!? Did he know them? He thought about the car that shot him. Did he look familiar? He shot him too soon for him to see who it was. Lightning was scared and worried about Sally. How was he supposed to move if he had bruises everywhere!? He couldn't believe someone literally _stole _Sally away from him!

**Sadd...****  
**


	3. Start The Search

Lightning has been in the clinic for awhile now with the icepack on his eyes for the whole time. Lightning tried to move his wheels during that time to see if he was still able to drive. He was a little wobbly, but he was driving better by the moment. Then he went to the big mirror to see the crack in his eye and if it was healing. It was going away, but you could still see a little of it.

Lightning's bruises healed and he decided to come out of the clinic. He had to know where Dead Ford's Creek is. So he decided to ask Mater.

"Hey Mater," he said.

"Hey buddy. Hows yer eye?" Mater asked.

"It's getting better. Now, I need a favor."

"Ok."

"Do you know where Dead Ford's Creek is?"

Mater made a face. But then it went into a positive face. "Well shure. I don't mean _exactly,_ but I gotta map fer it."

"Great! That's perfect. Do you think I could use it?" Lightning asked hurriedly.

"Shure. But why?"

"Uhhh...I uhhhh..." Lightning started to stammer. He wasn't so sure why, but he didn't want to tell Mater about Sally being kidnapped. It was just too hard to explain it right now. "Well, you know how the town got destroyed?"

Mater nodded. Lightning continued. "Well, most of the things were stolen. And I know where to get them back. It's all been stolen by some guys that are at Dead Ford's Creek."

"Really?" Mater asked.

"Yeah!" Lightning said. "I have to get there in 3 days."

"Cool! Can I cum?" Mater asked eagerly.

"Uhh, sure! Now lets just get that map. I wanna get a head start on getting there."

* * *

Mater got the map for Lightning and they started to drive off. They told everyone in town that they were just gonna away for 3 days. They added that it would be like a search or something. So Lightning and Mater started driving out of Route 66 and into the interstate. 

They were driving in the interstate for a while. Until unfortunately, they got stuck in traffic.

"Aw come on!" Lightning groaned. Some other cars were staring at me angrily, with Lightning angry as well.

"Calm down Lightnin'. Im shure itll clear up soon." Mater said behind him.

"Just great." Lightning muttered. The traffic didn't clear up too quickly. It took 20 minutes for the cars in front of Lightning to clear away. Mater was even sleeping waiting for the traffic to end. That annoyed the cars behind him since he wouldn't move. They kept on honking their horns but Mater still was sleeping. Lightning gave him a nudge saying. "Get up. We gotta keep on moving."

Mater woke up with a snort. Then he looked at Lightning annoyed.

"Oh thanks a lot Lightnin'! Now i'll neva know how dat dream ends!"

"She dumps you Mater." Lightning said. Then he and Mater started to go their next way to Dead Ford's Creek.

"Wow. So funny, I fergot ta laff." Mater said sarcastically following his friend.

Lightning and Mater continued driving and driving. Lightning's eyes were getting better and the crack was slowly disappearing. He could now read the map a little better. Lightning and Mater drove for a long time. (Like I said, Dead Ford's Creek is a long place to get to!) When it was night, they stayed at a little motel. The motel reminded Lightning of Sally. That made him even more worried about her. What was she doing right this minute?

* * *

Sally was scared. She was trapped in this little cabin that those bad guys locked her in. Dead Ford's Creek was this foggy and creepy forest that had (of course) a creek there. It was also a cemetery with a lot of grave stones or just some dead old cars laying around which made Dead Ford's Creek even MORE creepy. The cabin was cold and only had one window at the door that you couldn't open. Several times, she kicked the door with her tire saying "LET ME OUT! PLEASE!!". She couldn't stand being trapped in there. She broke down in tears. Sally couldn't believe those guys shot Lightning and then captured her. _PLEASE don't be dead Lightning. _She begged in her thoughts. She looked out the window. She saw the four cars talking about something with machines or stuff all around them.

"Ok, so we attach that plug into this machine, pull down the lever and we're good to go!" said DJ.

"But we only need one more item." said Boost. "Apparently, SOMEONE didn't save up their money to BUY it!" he looked over at Wingo.

"Hey, don't look at me! I did save up money. But SnotNose here stole it from me just to get a life supply of **nasal spray!**" Wingo said in an annoyed tone.

"But I need it real bad!" SnotRod said in his sniffy voice.

"Man, shutup." Boost said annoyed.

Even though Sally was in a locked cabin, she could still hear what the guys were saying.

"So what should do with the girl if McQueen comes with her ipod?" Wingo asked.

"Hey, can I have her!?" DJ asked.

"Why do YOU get to have her!?" SnotRod asked.

"Oh yeah, like she would want you!" Wingo joked.

"YOU GUYS ARE NOT NICE!!" SnotRod.

"Will you all just shutup!?" Boost yelled annoyed. "What makes you think she's not listening to every word we're saying!?"

That made the cars stop fighting. Sally felt disgusted that they liked her.

"Ok, now let's talk about this tomorrow." Boost said. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired." Then he went inside his tent.

"Hey Snot," Wingo said. "If you start snoring, we're gonna push your tent into the creek again."

"I can't help it! I was born with a stuffy nose!" SnotRod said.

All the cars went into their tents and started to go to sleep. Sally was frustrated. Why were there machines everywhere around their tents? She wondered why in the world they wanted her IPOD!? Sallywent to a corner and sighed. Nobody knew this, (not even Lightning), but Sally always hid a picture of Lightning somewhere in her left wheel rim where nobody could see it and it couldn't get lost or anything. She took it out and looked at it. She felt a tear roll down her hood.

* * *

Lightning sighed in sadness as well when he was looking at the picture of Sally he secretly kept in his left wheel rim. He put it back, turned off the lights and went into a sad sleep. 

**Waa. Sadd. But the the picture in their wheel rims are cute, right? And the cute part about it is that they both don't know that they both kept a picture there of them!  
:D  
**

* * *


End file.
